24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 6: 9:00pm-10:00pm
| code = 6AFF16 | author = Robert Cochran & Evan Katz | director = Brad Turner}} President Wayne Palmer returns to power as Vice President Noah Daniels challenges his authority. But, quick thinking from Tom Lennox prevents Daniels from taking the office by illegal means. CTU continues to try and find Fayed with Gredenko in custody. Mike Doyle shows that he may not be the person Nadia Yassir thought. Fayed is betrayed by Gredenko, which allows him to be captured, and Palmer makes a surprising decision after affirming his power as President. Episode guide * contacts Mark Hauser seeking the new security protocols for Edgemore Nuclear Power Plant. * invades Hauser's home and captures him. He uses Hauser's autistic brother Brady to set a trap for Gredenko. Once captured, Gredenko agrees to give up Abu Fayed in exchange for amnesty from the United States government and a promise he will not be sent back to Russia. *At the , Nadia Yassir is being processed as an enemy combatant and Milo Pressman doubts her guilt. Mike Doyle turns in the evidence Nadia's innocence, and Bill Buchanan releases her. * commands Admiral John Smith to proceed with the nuclear strike. Karen Hayes and Sandra Palmer have President Wayne Palmer taken out of his coma in order to put a stop to the missile launch. Daniels receives a call from a now-conscious Wayne, informing him he called it off and is resuming his duties as Commander-in-Chief. Daniels announces his intent to remove Wayne from power. In the bunker, Chief of Staff Tom Lennox is setting up a live feed with the Attorney General's office. He is informed that President Wayne Palmer will be arriving soon. Palmer is in his office with his sister, Sandra, and Karen Hayes when he tries to get out of his wheelchair. Despite Sandra and Karen's objections, he continues to try to appear capable to handle his duties with no handicap. He asks Dr. Welton to give him a shot of adrenaline. Welton says that doing so would raise his blood pressure, when Tom interrupts and tells him that it's time to appear before the cabinet. Karen leaves with him. Palmer tells Welton to give him the shot immediately. In CTU, Bill Buchanan asks Jack Bauer for any new information. Jack tells him that Dmitri Gredenko gave them Abu Fayed, but only for immunity and a guarantee that he'll be safe from Russia. Jack thinks he's trying to make a play, however. Bill tells him to make the call, but lets him know that Palmer is back on his feet, and that he is being challenged under the 25th Amendment by Vice President Noah Daniels, in order to make a decision on the nuclear strike. Jack asks if Daniels could win, but Bill is not sure. Bill does say that if another nuke goes off, Daniels will have the lead to strike. Jack says that since there's a challenge to the presidency, the immunity agreement will not be binding. He says this to confirm that he has no intention to give Gredenko the agreement. Bill then hangs up to handle the paperwork. Tom Lennox lets the officers in the bunker know that Palmer will be there soon. Dr. Welton then brings him into the room, slowly. Everyone stands and some greet him. He confronts Daniels, who expresses his happiness to see him up again. Palmer says to proceed with the trial. They all sit. Lennox lets everyone know about the attempt to assassinate Palmer four hours earlier, and his injuries sustained. He then says that they need to determine under the 25th Amendment whether he is able to continue to discharge the powers of his office. A Cabinet Member asks if the question is a medical one. Lennox says that the Amendment puts the decision in the hands of the cabinet. She asks if they can hear from the medical side. Lennox then brings in Dr. Welton. He tells everyone that Palmer's greatest danger has passed, and he is functioning normally. He confirms that he thinks Palmer will make a recovery. The Cabinet Member asks if the pressures of the office could trigger a relapse. Dr. Welton says it's a possibility. A second Cabinet Member asks for an estimate. Dr. Welton cannot. He is then asked to give a vote. Lennox interrupts and says that the Cabinet has to answer that. He excuses Dr. Welton, and asks that Palmer address the cabinet. Palmer gets right to the point and says that Daniels only started this process because of the halted nuclear strike against the Middle East. He says that the vote shouldn't be about policy, but rather if he is unable to carry out his duties. He uses Dr. Welton's testimony to show that he is capable, and goes on to say that his removal would be a betrayal to him and to the American people. Lennox gets up and asks for Daniels' statement. Daniels says that the 25th Amendment is purposely vague on how to judge the President. He uses that pretext to justify his decision to invoke it based on his policy decision. He says that the second nuclear attack, which was primarily avoided, spread a bit of nuclear radiation, he wanted to launch a retaliatory attack to show that if America is attacked, they would pay. He says that Palmer's first action as President was to stop that same strike, to respond by doing nothing. He believes that the President should do anything to defend the country. He thinks that Palmer's actions have shown that he can't act as President. Lennox tells everyone to leave and come back in ten minutes to cast a vote for the invocation of the Amendment. Both Palmer and Daniels glare at each other. At CTU, Milo Pressman approaches Nadia Yassir and asks for a verdict on the cabinet vote. Nadia lets him know that there is not one yet. She tells him to put what happened earlier behind them. Milo asks if it was the suspicion of terrorism or the "other thing." Nadia says the suspicion, but Milo presses about the other thing. She tells him to just try to get through the day. Milo says that he won't forget, and asks her not to either. Nadia's phone rings, and Mike Doyle answers. He asks her to come up to his office, and not to say anything to anyone. She comes to his office. He asks her to have a seat. He tells her that they might have gotten to a bad start. Nadia says that he assaulted her. He justifies himself that because the country is under siege by Islamic Terrorists, their belief that a mole was in the building had to fall on her. Nadia asks why he called her. Doyle tells her that there was no mole, but someone logged in the wrong security codes. He said that person is Milo, and he wants her to get proof. When Nadia says no, Doyle asks if it is because of their relationship. He says that he will go to the forensics team to get the proof if he needs to, and everyone will watch him arrested. Doyle plays on her friendship by saying that she'll simply watch him be carried out, and asks if that is what a friend would do. Nadia asks if he is only betraying Milo to protect him. Doyle says that Milo will be better protected if she helped him. But, it is her choice. Back in the Bunker, Karen asks what Palmer will do with Daniels if he keeps his presidency. Palmer says that he can't fire Daniels. Karen and Sandra agree that he needs to be out of the bunker. Palmer says that Daniels does have support, and he needs that support to continue officiating. Melinda comes in and lets all three know that the cabinet is coming back for a vote. Daniels walks out with his aide, Lisa Miller, and all come back into the main room. Lennox begins the vote, and asks that those who want Palmer to remain in office to raise their hand. Karen does so, as well as six other members. Tom then notes that the vote is 7-7. He asks the Attorney General, Kevin Graves what to do next. Graves says that there is no next step, as there is no majority in the cabinet that wants Palmer out of office. Therefore, he remains in office. Karen, Sandra, and Wayne himself all smile at the outcome. But, Daniels retorts and says that one vote is invalid. Lennox asks which, and Daniels says that Karen's vote is invalid because she resigned. Karen immediately says that she resumed her duties, but Daniels says that there is no evidence to prove she's been reinstated. Karen retorts and says that she sat with him in a cabinet meeting just an hour ago. Daniels yells back that simply allowing her to sit in the meeting was not the equivalent of allowing her to retake her position. Karen turns away in disgust at his accusation. Daniels continues to say that the vote is now 7-6. He apologizes to Palmer. Wayne tells him to save his apologies, as he will not let him steal the presidency. Daniels asks what to do, because the country needs a leader. Lennox suggests to take the matter to court. Although Karen agrees, Daniels tries to say that there isn't enough time to do so. He is interrupted by Attorney General Graves, who also agrees with Karen. He says that because the Supreme Court was in session earlier, he can call them back. While he explains, Palmer groans in pain to himself, quietly. Lennox asks him to get the process started. He ends the meeting. Palmer again stares at Daniels before leaving. Daniels asks for Lisa to get his statement ready. He asks for Lennox, though. He asks whose side Tom is on. Tom is on the side of America, and tells Daniels that he is mistaken if he thought anything else. Milo gets word that Gredenko's attorney approved the agreement. Nadia asks her to help with a problem at her station. Milo knows what to do, and goes to take care of it. He asks if she is okay before leaving. Nadia waits until he is out of site before hacking into his system. She then leaves and tells Doyle that he was right, and the breach was his fault. Doyle then says that he'll alter the logs so that District will never know. Nadia watches in disbelief as he alters the logs in front of her. He says that all he cares about is finding the suitcase nukes, and that they need Milo onboard. He then quotes the Koran, to Nadia's surprise. Mike says that she's lucky to have found answers in her faith, but he's still looking for his. He then goes to get his field operation ready. Milo and Nadia stare at each other from across the CTU main floor. Nadia walks over to Milo as he asks her what Doyle wanted. Nadia tells him they were discussing menial things. Milo lets her know that her system is back up. He walks away, and they continue to look at each other. Bill's cell phone rings with Karen on the other line. Karen lets him know that the vote was tied, but that Daniels is still contesting her vote. Bill says that because she had no replacement and she attended cabinet meetings, her vote is valid. When she says that she did hand in her resignation, Bill says that it was never officially accepted. Karen expresses her belief that there is a possibility that he could win. Bill tells her to stop and remember that he is making a desperate move. He believes that the Supreme Court will see that. She tells him that she needs to help Palmer draft an argument, but thanks Bill for being there for her. Bill tells her that being there is his job. They hang up. Karen goes back to Palmer's office. Gredenko is talking with his attorney and verifies the agreements. Jack lets Bill know that he is ready to call Fayed. Jack warns Gredenko not to try and warn Fayed or he will kill him. Jack tells him to make the call. Gredenko does, and Fayed picks up in a truck with the remaining two suitcase nukes. Fayed asks for the protocols, and Gredenko confirms and asks for a place to meet. Fayed says to meet at the Santa Monica Pier in ten minutes. Bill lets Doyle know to go now, while Gredenko asks for more time. Fayed says that he won't wait, but he will find him. Jack asks how long Doyle needs to get out there, and Bill tells him 30 minutes. Jack tells CTU Agent Ryan to put Gredenko in the vehicle. In the bunker, Karen arrives with instructions from the Supreme Court. Sandra is working on the statement. She says that they have the strong case because Daniels consented to Karen's reinstatement. He also made no objections to her being there. Therefore, his actions prove their side. Wayne thanks Sandra for everything. On Daniels' side, he says that he never did intend to accept Karen again. Lisa says that Daniels treated her as a National Security Advisor after she returned. Daniels says that she doesn't seem confident. Lisa says that she doesn't. Daniels then says that he's afraid for America because Palmer isn't willing to retaliate. Upon hearing this, Lisa expresses another way to win. She gets up and says that she can swear that he told her that he had no intention of reinstating Karen, but only that she would temporarily perform her duties; Wayne's re-ascension to the office prevented her from doing so. Daniels says that would be perjury. But Lisa says that the end justifies the means so that he can do what is right for the country. Daniels agrees, and tells her to do it. He takes her hand, and thanks her. She leaves. Fayed walks out of his truck with the bombs. He asks for only two of his men — Hasan and Hasim — to come back with him. His other man, Halil asks what will happen if he doesn't come back. He thinks they're wasting time. But, Fayed wants to use the bombs to inflict major damage. Fayed tells him that he has made his decision, and goes back into the truck. Tom Lennox walks to Daniels' office, and asks to speak with him alone. Lisa leaves, and Tom tells him that there's something in the room he needs to know about. He lifts a plate and turns it upside down to reveal a microtransmitter. Lennox explains that after Daniels had him lie to the ambassador, he needed protect himself. He says that he was protecting the country as well. Daniels tells him to be careful, but Tom tells him that he needs to be careful. He then proceeds to play back Lisa's plan to commit perjury. Daniels winces and tells him to turn it off. He gets up as Tom lets him know of the felony offense he committed. He tells Daniels that he should recall his challenge against Palmer. Vice President Daniels]] Daniels says that he's trying to do what's right for the country. Tom says the same thing. He then asks if Daniels is going to make the call. Wayne asks for protocols from Karen, who gives them to him so he could cancel the action. He also asks for an update from CTU. Karen lets him know the situation and that Jack Bauer is heading the operation. Sandra then comes in and lets both know that Daniels withdrew his suit. She says that he is still President. Karen smiles. Wayne tells Karen to let the Cabinet know that he will not take action against those who voted against him. She goes to do so, but also tells her to let Bill know that he wants to b apprised. Wayne then calls Melida for Dr. Welton. At the pier, Jack says that he doesn't have a visual on Fayed. Bill asks for a status from Ryan, who is setting up Gredenko's transmitter. He injects Gredenko's arm. Jack asks how far Doyle's team is, and Bill says 20 minutes. Jack says that they can't wait. He orders Gredenko in play. .]] Gredenko gets out of the van, as Chloe O'Brian gets Gredenko's signal. Gredenko walks around the pier. Jack keeps an eye on him. Gredenko hears a cell phone ring, and finds it. He answers, but Morris O'Brian confirms that there's no one on the other end. Gredenko sees a text message telling him "Building J." Jack tells everyone to get ready. He continues to follow Gredenko on the tracker. Jack goes to follow him. Gredenko keeps walking as Jack follows him and CTU acknowledges his signal. Suddenly, two men grab Gredenko and bring him into a building. Fayed is there waiting for him, but Gredenko signals for him to stop. He takes out his tracker and disconnects it. Jack starts moving quickly. Fayed deduces that Gredenko led CTU to him. Gredenko says he had no other choice. He says that they can still get out alive. Jack continues to run towards Gredenko. He asks Milo for a position on Gredenko, and he gets it. Jack cocks his gun and enters the building. He asks if Gredenko is still inside. Milo confirms. Jack goes in, but sees no one in the room. Milo tells him that the tracker is still there. Jack then sees Gredenko's entire arm cut off. Jack tells Ryan to move his men in, but Jack follows his blood trail. Gredenko tries to warn Fayed where CTU will be coming from. He directs them. Jack tells Ryan to circle his men to the inside of the pier, and to take Fayed alive. Jack continues searching for Gredenko. He tells Bill to have Doyle's team set up a perimeter. Jack continues following as he is shot at by Fayed's two men. He takes cover and asks for Ryan's team to move in. He shoots Hasan down. Then, as soon as Hasim shows his head, Jack kills him as well. He then goes to follow Fayed and Gredenko. They walk into a bar as a patrons watch a report on the nuclear attack. Gredenko notices that they're trapped, but Fayed still tries to escape. Gredenko then sells him out by yelling to the patrons that Fayed is the person they're looking for on the news. Fayed realizes this and starts to fire at him, but misses. He then shoots one of the men in the bar, but is quickly overpowered by the rest when he runs out of bullets. The men kick him into submission as Jack walks in, shooting his gun into the air to get their attention. Jack kicks Fayed in the face to subdue him and forces everyone out of the bar. Jack tells Ryan to search for Gredenko. Fayed is finally in custody. Bill tells Nadia to get President Palmer on the line. Dr. Welton is giving him another shot of adrenaline, and warns him that there will be damage to his system. Wayne says that is a risk he is willing to take. He is dedicated to serving the American people and orders Welton to give him the shot. Welton does. Wayne gets the call from Bill, and thanks Dr. Welton. Bill tells Palmer that Fayed is in custody, but not the bombs. Palmer says that they're uncertain about how long finding them will take. Bill confirms. Split screen: Wayne puts on his jacket to get back to work. Daniels and Lisa sit in their office. Milo and Nadia are working from CTU. Tom Lennox is waiting in the bunker. Dmitri Gredenko is stumbling below the pier, near the water. Gredenko, losing blood quickly, continues to stumble. He eventually falls directly onto the sand. The water washes over him. Tom Lennox is working on getting some documents back from the Court. Karen walks in, and asks that they declare a truce. Tom agrees. Karen says that they want the same thing for the country, but they don't always agree. They shake hands, confirming the truce. Karen then asks why Daniels withdrew his suit. Tom tells her no. Karen says that one of her aides saw him with Daniels. Tom attributes this to coincidence. Karen says that one day she wants to know the real story. Tom's cell phone rings. He looks astonished at the news he is getting. He rushes out of the room, and tells Karen that Palmer is continuing to go ahead with the military strike. Karen becomes equally astonished. Tom rushes to the main room, where Palmer is already sitting with his cabinet. Tom asks him if he is launching the strike they just prevented. Palmer confirms. Tom tells him that the decision makes no sense. Palmer says that he risked his life to reassert his authority. He doesn't want to be perceived as weak. Tom tells him not to associate being reckless with being strong. Admiral John Smith lets Palmer know that they have a successful launch. The computer screen shows the nuclear weapon being launched from the USS Vickery as Tom watches in fear. '' Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * DB Woodside as President Wayne Palmer * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian * Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman * Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir * and Regina King as Sandra Palmer Special guest star * Powers Boothe as Vice President Noah Daniels Guest starring * Adoni Maropis as Abu Fayed * Kari Matchett as Lisa Miller * Rade Šerbedžija as Dmitri Gredenko * Jim Holmes as Dr. Arthur Welton * Ray Laska as Attorney General Kevin Graves * Ryan Cutrona as Admiral John Smith * Anthony Michael Jones as Bar patron * Brenda Wehle as Cabinet Member * Bob Morrisey as Cabinet Member Dawes * Joseph Hacker as Cabinet Member * and Ricky Schroder as Mike Doyle Co-starring * Jolene Kim as Melinda * Lex Cassar as CTU Agent Ryan * Said Faraj as Halil Uncredited * Randall Archer as shot bar patron * Dennis Madalone as bar patron * Tim Sitarz as knocked out bar patron * Mark Riccardi as bar patron * Laurence Todd Rosenthal as Hasim * Pete Walsh as Jesse Collier * Thom Williams as bar patron Background information and notes * This episode is the final appearance of series regular Regina King, only having returned for three episodes, and as such, this episode is the last of the season to feature all ten main cast members of season 6. * It is seen during the 25th Amendment proceedings of this episode that the Presidential Cabinet in the world of 24 differs significantly with Cabinet of the real world. In the show, the National Security Advisor is a voting Cabinet member, whereas in real life, this is not so. Additionally, a pair of 4-star military officers vote to support Daniels. In real life, such officers would be part of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, an entirely separate body from the Cabinet. * The conspicuous absence of Secretary of Defense Ethan Kanin from the 25th Amendment proceedings remains unexplained. See also *9:00pm-10:00pm (disambiguation) 616 Day 616